The Story of Illya Emiya
by LunarSkies2383
Summary: Refusing to believe her father abandoned her, Illya runs away to Japan. Being reunited with one another, the course of fate has now been changed. Under the care and tutelage of Kiritsugu, how will the fifth holy grail war turn out? R&R please.
1. Fateful Night

The Story of Illya Emiya

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fate Stay franchise or the characters associated with them.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Fateful Night

* * *

"No!" as Illya cried on her bed, "it's not true! Papa didn't abandon me! He's not a traitor!" as she curled into a ball as she continued to weep on her knees.

"Stop this nonsense immediately" said Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the current leader of his house. "You were abandoned by him in the favor of another child. What's more, he betrayed us all for what he had done".

"No! No! No!" as Illya shook her head. "I don't believe you! I won't believe you!"

The elder man gave a slight look of annoyance at her resistance. However he had been attempting to re-educate this child to serve the purposes of his house. The first thing he needed to do was sever whatever ties Illya still had to Kiritsugu. Aside from trying to focus her on winning the fifth holy grail war, he wanted to punish that man for his insolence. For right on the eve of his victory, he destroyed the grail along with the Einzbern's ambition of retrieving their third magic heaven's feel. Thus furious could not possibly describe his temperament upon such a momentous failure. So grooming Kiritsugu's child with every possible advantage for the next war, she would also be instilled with nothing but pure hate and detest for her father. Of course he could easily arrange his assassination. But what better way to punish the man then by having his own daughter be his own undoing.

Deciding it was enough for today, Jubstacheit left as he had to wait. All he needed was time and that will be enough to sway Illya to his influence.

Now alone sitting in the dark, the young homunculus felt her heart ache as the tears just kept on coming. She couldn't deny what was said to her as her father promised to come back to her once the war was over. But days quickly turned to weeks as weeks quickly turned to months with no sign of him whatsoever. As more time passed, she feared that she was truly abandoned.

"But I won't believe it" Illya said to herself. "He must have a reason to why he hasn't returned yet . . . ."

As such being the case, she would find out the truth for herself. Using her mage craft, she created several scouting birds in secret to fly to Japan where her father last was to search for him. Searching city after city, she finally found him. Although she was confused to why he hadn't returned, she would go to him to learn the truth.

"Illyasviel-sama" said Sella, her maid and teacher, as she discreetly entered the room. "It's time to go. We've managed to open a small window of opportunity. We must leave as soon as possible".

"I have everything packed for the trip" said Leysritt, her other maid and bodyguard, as she too entered the room. "Our distractions will not last for long".

". . . . OK" Illya nodded as she dried up her tears. Dressing for travel and gathering what she needed, she was soon ready to depart. Looking to her two maids, they were rather reluctant in agreeing to her venture as that would put them in direct opposition to the master of the house. Though she was afraid when they discovered her scouting birds, they chose not to do anything about them to which instead she gained their support.

Although they were servants of the Einzbern household, their direct purpose was to mentor, serve, and protect Illya. Of course they could have tried to force her to give up on her search, but it would not be possible without causing some degree of mental or physical harm which directly contradicted their purpose. More so, if Illya tried to leave on her own there was no telling what calamity may come from it. So choosing the most efficient method, they decided to aide her till a time they deem her actions self-destructive.

As quietly and quickly as possible, they left the castle and it's protective barrier unnoticed. Arranging their transportation, they would soon arrive in Japan.

* * *

~ Fuyuki city (Emiya residence) ~

"Concentrate" said Kiritsugu. "Focus on not what is in front of you but rather what is in your mind. The key to forging is holding a clear image in your head. Allow your imagination to mold it".

Shirou closed his eyes as beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his cheeks. Wanting to fulfill his adoptive father's dreams, he wanted to become a hero of justice. In order to do so, he needed power. But of all the magic Kiritsugu tried to teach him, forging was the only thing he seemed to have any talent in.

Sighing somewhat, Kiritsugu had to agree as well. Though Shirou didn't have much affinity for magic, he was insistent on learning. At first he didn't want to teach him, but with some convincing by Taiga he ended up caving in. But as things stood he may not be able to teach him for much longer. Looking to his hand, his skin looked pale and desiccated. True to Angra Mainyu's word, he was dying. Cursed by the corrupted grail, he could feel his body growing weaker day by day as slowly his magic circuits began to fail. Now resting his back against the wall, he gave a tired sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Shirou asked.

". . . . Hmm . . . . Nothing for you to be concerned about. Just get back to your practice".

"Well . . . . OK . . . ." as he continued forging.

Giving a soft breath as he looked to his adoptive son, it reminded him all the more of the daughter he had left behind. "_I'm sorry Illya . . . . I'm sorry I couldn't come back for you . . . ._" Reflecting on his life as a whole, he had many regrets which could easily fill up several lifetimes. But of all of them, he regretted in not being able to be with his daughter again. While he still had the strength, he had tried many times to enter the Einzbern castle. However with the bounded fields up in conjunction with his failing magic circuits, he was not able to enter. Even if by some miracle he did, there would be no way he could fight the entire castle's guards in his condition. "_Iri . . . ._" as his thoughts then dwell to that of his wife. He could only wonder if she would forgive him for failing their daughter.

"I did it!" Shirou shouted excitedly as he picked a nail he created.

Smiling solemnly, Kiritsugu gave a soft chuckle. "Good job. Now make fifty more of them as I need to fix a door".

* * *

~ Fuyuki city ~ (early evening)

Traveling non-stop, Illya and her two maids arrived in Japan easily within fifteen hours.

For Sella and Leysritt had planned the best they could every step of the way in escorting Illya safely to her destination without any complications. Choosing sleeping hours, they calculated they would at least have an eight hour head start. However if they were discovered sooner they had weeks to plan. With such preparation, they had set up literally hundreds of decoys from illusion body doubles to several travel reports to all over world. But Jubstacheit was no fool as there was only one destination Illya had wanted to go. So planning for such a thing, they made certain to feed him incorrect information showing just enough evidence for him to assume Kiritsugu had been traveling as he was no longer in Japan.

Choosing their route with absolute precision, they were now in a car driving down a street where the Emiya residence should be.

Looking out the window, Illya felt a tightness in her chest as a swirl of emotions collided with one another. She was happy in being given this chance of seeing her father again, but then a sense of dread for what truth laid behind to his reason of not coming back. Staring out the window, she wasn't sure how she should react once she saw him. I mean so much time had passed. Should she act surprised? Be happy to see him? Look angry for him not keeping his promise? Frankly she didn't really know as her mind was overwhelmed with uncertainty.

Sensing her troubled mind, "do not worry" said Sella, "for whatever may happen or whatever you may choose you have our support".

". . . . But" as Illya looked down somewhat saddened, "what if it's true? What if papa really abandoned me . . . ." But then shaking her head, her face tensed as she patted her cheeks. "No, there has to be a reason. I'll just have to ask him myself".

The homunculus maid couldn't really say much as she didn't understand the circumstance behind Kiritsugu not returning. But of what she knew of him, he did seem to genuinely love both his wife and daughter. However she did not want to raise Illya's hopes up needlessly.

"We're almost there" said Leysritt, "are you sure you don't want to return tomorrow? It is rather late in the day".

". . . . No. I want to see him as soon as possible. But can you stop here? I'd rather walk the rest of the way and see things from myself".

"Understood". Pulling over the three occupants got out of the car as they were but a block away from their destination. "We'll be right behind you".

Nodding, Illya took point as she begun to walk down the sidewalk. But for every step she took as she neared the Emiya residence her anxiety grew. Now a house away, her speed was reduced to a fraction as she then stopped where she stood.

"Is everything alright?" Sella asked.

". . . . I'm fine" as Illya gave a calming breath. She was scared of what she might see. However she needed to know for certain if she were to get any kind of closure. So peeking around the corner, she saw the house as it seemed pretty normal from what she could tell. Though spending her entire life in a castle living a magical and privileged life, she was hardly qualified to know what was normal in human world. But from what she could tell, everything seemed peaceful. Then hearing some rummaging, she looked back to see a sliding door open as her father came out sitting on the edge. Almost ecstatic to see him, she then saw a young boy come out taking a seat next to him. "_. . . . Who is that?_" Feeling her heart clench, she could only stand there and watch as the scene unfolded.

Kiritsugu sighed as he felt as if his entire body had just gotten through being pummeled by a servant. Even his senses were becoming duller. "_Hmm . . . . I wonder how much time I have left . . . ._"

"Can I sit with you?" Shirou asked.

"Help yourself".

Taking his seat, the youth kicked his feet as he stared off absentmindedly. For being with his adoptive father for as long as he did, he really didn't know anything about him. Of course he was grateful to him for saving his life and taking care of him till now. He knew he was a good man. But when it concerned his past, he couldn't quite grasp anything about it. Every time he asked he would either side step the question or tell him that it wasn't important. Curiosity getting the better of him, he just needed to pick a question that didn't seem to hit any touchy subjects. "So I was wondering, where did you learn magic?"

" . . . . Here and there".

"I actually had a questionnaire I had to do today which asked what my parent did for a job. So I . . . ."

"A former mechanic and just leave it at that".

Not seeming to get anywhere, Shirou thought hard about what his next question should be. Picking one that seemed kind of simple, "do you have any other family members?" But upon saying that he saw him react in a subtle way displaying what he could only tell was discomfort. "I'm sorry" he blurted out, "if you don't want to say anything then I . . . ."

But then he was stopped as Kiritsugu patted him on the head. "It's alright" giving a weary smile. Laying back as he closed his eyes, he reopened them while giving a soft breath. "I'm an only child. My parents died when I was young. Though the circumstances behind it is something you're better off not knowing. You know . . . . I was actually married once".

"You were married?"

"Yeah" as Kiritsugu reminisced. "I met her on the job many years ago. I didn't think much of her when we first met. But over time . . . . Over time, she really grew on me and eventually we fell in love".

"What happened to her?" Shirou then asked cautiously.

The elder man scoffed a bit giving a sad smile. ". . . . Our circumstance was star-crossed. It was meant to end in tragedy as she would be taken from me before her time. But knowing this herself . . . . She wanted to give me a reason to continue. So a daughter was born between our love".

"I have a sister" as Shirou gave a look of surprise.

"Yeah" Kiritsugu nodded. "She would actually be about your age. Maybe a bit older. She really does take after her mother" as he gave a small chuckle.

The youth nodded as he was following along without trouble. But seeing a bush at the edge of their property, it captured his attention as he noticed something was hiding in there. Judging by disposition, it was too big to be an animal. But with the moonlight above, it's lunar rays seemed to have been shining off something silvery. At such a thought, "_silver hair?_" Standing up, he then waved his hand. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Upon being spotted, a loud shriek was heard as a small girl stumbled out of the bush.

Standing upright becoming completely wide eye, Kiritsugu couldn't believe his eyes at who was there before him now. "Illya" he uttered out.

The young homunculus was dumbstruck at being discovered as she didn't know what to do. Now being faced with her father and adoptive son, instinct took over. A prevalent instinct that had been inherent to all forms of sentient life since the formation of thought. The instinct of fight or flight. But being overwhelmed with so much at once, her body reacted as she then started to run away.

"Illyasviel-sama!" Sella and Leysritt called as their mistress ran by them. Reacting, they chased after her as their priority now was to ensure her safety. But then just moments in, they realized they were not alone as someone was chasing behind them now. Following a line of logic, if there mistress was running away from them then she didn't want them to be near her. Hence they were now deemed the enemy.

"Do not allow them to advance any further" said Sella.

Nodding, Leysritt halted turning about face ready to fight and kill if need be.

"I don't understand" said Shirou, "what's going on?" as he saw his father had abruptly got up and started to chase after the girl.

"Illya" as Kiritsugu gave panted breaths feeling his body hurting all over, "my daughter . . . ." Wanting to shout out to her, his lungs felt deflated as he couldn't catch his breath to yell out to her. Worse off, an Einzbern homunculus now stood in his path as she seemed determined not to allow him to pass. Seeing her summon a halberd, she was dead serious as the maid took a battle stance. Running his odds, the only way he was getting by her was by using his reality marble to temporarily accelerate his body. But considering his condition, "_it'll most likely tear my heart apart_". Though for the sake of being reunited with his daughter once more, he was more then willing to sacrifice what little time he had left.

As Leysritt was ready to swing, the former mage killer was going to react at the last possible second to reduce as much strain as he could on his heart. As the bladed edge was upon him, micro-seconds passed as it drew closer and closer. Just as he was about to react, "ahh no you don't!" shouted Taiga with her trademark shinai in hand. Sensing the commotion she too followed and had arrived just in time to intercept the attack. As her weapon met her apparent adversary, she instantly gauged her opponent's strength as well beyond her own. So carefully with absolute precision, she went into a defensive stance angling her weapon putting her body mass behind it as the halberd slid off in an angle as it slammed into the ground. "No idea what's going on, but I'm certain you need to get by her".

"Thank you" said Kiritsugu, "and be careful" as he and Shirou continued the chase.

"You will not pass!" as Leysritt attempted to re-engage them.

However Taiga had gotten in front of her once more, "where do you think you're going?"

* * *

~ Fuyuki city ~

Kiritsugu was desperately trying to breath as he willed his legs to keep going. Just fifty meters away, he'd be able to catch up to her. However his body would give out long before he made up the distance.

It didn't take much for him to surmise what his daughter was thinking as she probably did believe he abandoned her. Thus he needed to make things right. Not just for his own sake, but also for the sake of his late wife and that of Illya's future.

Unable to run any further, the roguish man spasm a bit holding his hand over his heart as he could not push his body any harder as his mind had then begun to fade in and out from strain and fatigue.

"Are you alright?" Shirou asked in concern upon seeing his dad drop to one knee as he was breathing heavily while sweating intensely.

". . . . Go . . . . Stop her . . . . I need . . . . To tell her . . . ."

"I got it" as the youth stood up. Grasping the situation more or less, a hero was needed. So he will not fail.

* * *

~ Fuyuki city ~

"_Why am I running?_" Illya thought as she gave panted breaths. "_Why am I running away from papa?_" as her face scrunched in confusion. Though she questioned herself, she already knew the answer. She was afraid, afraid of what she saw and what it meant. Afraid that her fears were coming true as there was nothing she could do to change it. As her mind raced with doubt, her legs finally gave in as she stopped needing to rest.

"Illyasviel-sama" said Sella as she was tired too from all that running. But as she was about to express her concern, the boy from before had then arrived coming to a halt as he too was exhausted from chasing after them. "You will not approach any further" as the homunculus maid began to prepare a spell.

Getting straight to the matter, "he's dying" Shirou exclaimed which instantly caught Ilya's attention. "He's always telling me not to worry. But I know he's dying. I can see it . . . . He's getting weaker day after day".

The young homunculus had then regained her posture as she stood before him to continue.

Getting her attention, Shirou had to choose carefully what he said next as his words would dictate what could happen. So steadying himself, he just needed to be honest as that was the only way he knew. " . . . . I . . . . I won't pretend to understand or know everything that is going on. And I know that there are probably some things I'm better off not knowing. But . . . ." as he looked down to gather his thoughts before continuing, "Kiritsugu . . . . My . . . . Our dad. I know he's a good man who is always wanting to do the right thing. So if anything else, just let him say what he has to say and you can be the judge of what happens next".

Illya just stared blankly as she absorbed what she heard. Contemplating, she closed her eyes as she gave a small nod.

* * *

~ Fuyuki city (Emiya residence) ~ (late night)

After calming down as they took a seat with a cup of tea, Kiritsugu told his side of the story after everything that had happened after the holy grail war. Angra Mainyu's curse, saving Shirou, his repeated attempts in trying to get back to Illya, and what other facts he felt were relevant.

"You betrayed us" said Sella as her tone reflected disgust.

"I had to stop it" the elder man defended, "the cost was too high as it was an evil I could not allow to exist in this world".

Wanting to rebuttal, Illya interjected giving a soft yet authoritative look. If that's what her father believed then it was good enough for her. But above all else, she was happy to know she had nothing to fear. Simply Jubstacheit was just feeding her lies. However the question was what now? Her father was dying and there was no medicine or magic in the world that could change that. With just that thought she looked down saddened. "Is there nothing more that can be done for you?"

"No" as Kiritsugu shook his head as he gave a solemn expression. "But it's fine. At this point I can take some consolation that I at least failed at doing the right thing over succeeding and doing the wrong thing".

"Then . . . . Can I live here with you?" Illya then asked.

Wanting to react, both Sella and Leysritt would have disagreed with this decision due to how many complications were involved from running away from the Einzbern castle to living with the person they saw as a traitor. However there opinion did not entirely matter. Their duty was to protect and serve their mistress. More so on a personal level, they cared for her well being. So if this was her decision, they would support it without protest.

Looking to his daughter, Kiritsugu gave one of his a rare smile. "Of course as long as you like".

"Papa!" Illya cried out as she hugged Kiritsugu.

Returning the gesture, the former mage killer felt at peace that he was at least able to do this right. For whatever time he had left was going to be the most important moments of his life. Iri would probably wanted it to be this way as well to allow Illya a life outside of these senseless conflicts. So he had a lot of work to do to make sure that happened.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: More or less a pilot chapter to see what people think.

The story will follow Illya as the main protagonist during her course of the fifth holy grail war. But this time around, she'll start her life much differently under the care of Kiritsugu. Well let's see how this turns out.

As for the lore I've looked through Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, carnival, and prisma as a point of reference when writing this fic. However some parts of it are my own interpretation based on logical sequence of events. Though psychological analysis of characters are always such a subjective thing. But if I do get an analysis wrong based on facts, I don't mind being called out on it as I do sometimes either misinterpret information or forget something entirely. Though I do request to keep it constructively friendly as straight up flaming is never a nice thing.

So thanks for taking the time in reading this fic and I hope you can review it as well.


	2. Destined Day

The Story of Illya Emiya

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fate Stay franchise or the characters associated with them.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Destined Day

* * *

~ Fuyuki city (Emiya residence) ~ (one year later)

It was early morning as Kiritsugu was hard as work at his desk writing out several documentations. There was much that had to be done as every moment he could draw breath was precious time he needed to prepare to ensure Illya would live a happy and peaceful life.

"Papa!" Illya called out, "I'm going to school now!"

Standing up and turning about, he smiled towards his daughter as he patted her on the head. "Are you wearing the necklace I gave you?"

"Of course!" Illya chimed happily.

Chuckling somewhat, Kiritsugu stared at the jewelery that hung around his daughter's neck. It was a magical item he conceived that created a powerful bounded field around his daughter creating a perception filter. The first thing he needed to do was conceal her identity from the world. Undoubtedly, old man Acht was looking for her now as he needed to retrieve his precious grail to win the fifth holy grail war. So giving a necklace to Illya and her maids Sella and Leysritt, no one would be able to tell it was them even if one of the Einzbern agents were staring right at them face to face. With their unique homunculus physiology, they were easily able to provide prana keeping the effect continuous without ever tiring.

"Illya!" Shirou then called out, "we have to go now or we're going to be late!"

"Coming oniichan!" as she ran back to the front door.

"Come along then" Taiga smiled, "I'll walk you to school".

But before the three could leave, Leysritt had cut them off as she stood before the elder blond. "I believe you are mistaken" as she held her stoic face, "I will be the one to escort them to school".

"It's my job so step aside" Taiga then growled.

"Someone as useless as you should step aside".

"What did you say?!"

". . . . You are useless" said Leysritt as she stressed every syllable. "Your cleaning is lackluster, your cooking is horrid, and if something were to happen on the way to school I feel you are highly incompetent in protecting either Shirou-kun or Illyasviel-sama".

"Oh yeah! You want to have a go at it right now!" as Taiga pulled out her shinai.

"Very well" as the maid homunculus summoned her halberd as the two stared intently at each other as aggressive killing intent clashed between them.

"I think we should get going on our own" Shirou sweat dropped

"Agreed" Illya nodded as they were out the door.

"If you're going to fight" Kiritsugu sighed, "please take it outside" to which Taiga and Leysritt commenced their hundredth or so duel. Frankly the former mage killer had lost track of how many times his house keeper and the Einzbern maid had fought over such silly or trivial matters. But still to this day they have only fought to a draw as Leysritt was stronger to which Taiga had to be more skillful. Although they'd never admit it, they both shared a begrudging respect for one another.

But contrary to Leysritt's accusations, she doesn't cook or clean herself as she practically lives like a neet. Hence Sella was usually the one who took care of the chores around the house in which she displayed remarkable skill and proficiency.

Speaking of the other Einzbern maid, "I do not understand why she would need to attend a normal human school" said Sella. "What can they possibly have to teach her that I cannot?"

"Not just magic" Kiritsugu explained, "it's a life outside the pressures and expectations of the magical community. More so, just limiting your knowledge also limits your potential. However above all else I think it would be good for her to be around kids her own age to grow up around. But in the end, it's Illya's decision to what kind of life she wants to live. I just wanted to show her something more out there".

Sella just shook her head, but chose not to argue it any further. " . . . . And how goes your current work?"

"I have almost everything assembled. But I need to be careful as I don't want to arouse any suspicion".

". . . . Understood".

Setting everything up for Illya's future, he now had to ensure her life. With a homunculus body, his daughter was not meant to live very long. So with careful planning, he was going to make sure that was not the case as he knew it was possible. For this endeavor, it required a small fortune and a strong understanding of alchemy to make it happen. Due to his long career as a mage killer, money was no issue. But for the formulation of alchemy, he needed to depend on Sella for it.

Although the Einzbern maid was apprehensive in helping Kiritsugu in any possible way, this was the one exception she would make. Frankly this required a remarkable level of cooperation between the two regardless of their problems with one another. If there was one thing in the entire world they could agree on, it was Illya's well being. She loved that girl as if she were her own daughter. Being created and re-purposed with high magical knowledge and the intellect to use it, she was capable of extending Illya's life as she would be able to live a perceivable 'normal' life span. As suggested by Kiritsugu, a way for Illya to 'grow up'. Adjusting her physical form to a more older and mature body, it would relieve some of the stresses of all the magic circuits that were crammed inside of her.

"But there is nothing that can be done about 'that' is there . . . ." as Kiritsugu tapped his pencil against the desk.

"That is not possible" said Sella, "there is nothing more that can be done about it".

In the event the fifth holy grail war does occur, they wanted to disable the functions that made Illya the vessel for the accursed cup. However it was not possible considering her constitution. All her magic circuits were directly hardwired to this design as any tampering would either hurt or potentially kill her. But with very careful remodeling, they managed to divert several conduit lines weakening the connection. However the function would always still be there, and should the war occur and servants would fall they would immediately be pulled to her like magnets. But what happened from there was anybodies guess as there was no telling with how many reroutes were made to her circuitry.

But being the man that he was, he had already put plans into place to ensure there would be no fifth holy grail war. Although he commanded Saber to destroy the grail, the essence of it still existed. So placing high explosives along the leylines of Fuyuki city, he hoped it would cause enough of a disturbance to the magical properties officially ending the game. Though being the man that he was, it was always a necessity to have a contingency plan in the event something unexpected occurred.

A matter he would discuss when Illya and Shirou got home tonight.

* * *

~ Fuyuki city (school) ~ (afternoon)

"Oniichan!" Illya chimed happily, "it's lunchtime. Come and eat with me".

Shirou just chuckled at this as his step sister dragged him along regardless of whatever he might say. "Oi oi, don't you have a lot of friends that you like eating with?"

"But I like everyone eating together" she smiled brightly. "It's what makes a meal taste better!"

The boy then sighed at this. "Illya" Shirou then started, "it's been a year already. Why do you keep telling everybody that I'm your older brother even though you're older then me?"

"Because it adds to my cute factor" as Illya gave a sunny smile.

Arriving to a nice spot at a bench under a tree, all of Illya's friends were present. Though much to Shirou's embarrassment still couldn't remember all of their names. But to his amazement, the young homunculus was definitely something else. Recalling, only a week in everyone wanted to be Illya's friend as she had that kind of warm innocence which just attracted people to her like gravity as they wanted to huddle around it to feels it's radiance. Being within it's reach, he became part of something so wonderful with all the friends that surrounded him.

As they started to eat, the group began to talk about whatever came to mind with the latest books, entertainment, school, or miscellaneous thing that might have come up.

But stretching over to academics, "so Illya-chan how did you do in that math test? What did you get on the last question?"

Upon being asked, the silver haired girl choked on her food coughing it out as she gave a slight look of defeat. ". . . . Ugh . . . . Yeah, about that . . . ."

"You guessed didn't you?" as Shirou looked to her blankly.

"But it was a really hard question and I didn't understand what some of it meant. Plus there wasn't much time . . . ."

"I told you to study" as Shirou then poked his finger into her head. "You should have been more focused then staying up all last night watching T.V."

"But oniichan" as Illya's eyes stretched to teary saucers while her lips quivered. "there was a show on I didn't want to miss. It was about magical girls fighting witches in a ploy to save the world". At hearing this her friends had begun to laugh at how simple Illya was at times.

Likewise Shirou had begun to laugh as well. When it came to magic, Illya was for lack of better words brilliant beyond gifted as there was no type of magic she couldn't understand and apply. But when it came to certain academic subjects such as science or math, she was barely even average. In a way it kind of balanced them out as Illya would give him pointers on magic while he gave her tips on school related things.

But then, "why do you like hanging around these people? Wouldn't you rather just eat with me?" said a girl who had short black hair as she now stood before the group.

"Ehh?! Illya-chan doesn't belong to you".

"Why don't you just come eat with us?"

"Can't we all just be friends?"

However in response, the short haired brunette gave them all a glare which somewhat intimidated or scared some of them.

Giving a strained chuckle, "Miyu, can't we all just play nice with each other?" Illya then asked.

As this went on, Shirou watched amused on the sidelines. Miyu Edelfelt, a girl who had transferred to their school roughly a few months ago. Though personality wise, she was practically like a cold fish only slightly better then Leysritt when it came to manners. However she was a genius when it came to academics and certain talents. Starting her life at their school, the stoic girl was cold towards everyone, barely sociable, and generally regarded everyone with contempt either for their stupidity or incompetence. But after a few days around Illya, they were practically inseparable as she was the only one she would treat nicely. When it concerned himself, that was quite the mystery. The stoic girl always acted weird around him much to his confusion, but decided not to delve into it if it was not necessary.

But beyond that, no one knew anything else about Miyu except she worked as a live in maid for some rich girl.

"I understand" as Miyu took her seat and began eating along side everyone.

"Yay! Miyu-tan has joined the party!"

"The ultimate tsundere has arrived!"

"Come on let's eat".

* * *

~ Fuyuki city ~ (mid-afternoon)

Concluding the events of the day at school with lectures and homework, Illya and Shirou bid their friends good-bye as they left.

On their walk home the siblings would have a pleasant talk with whatever came to mind. But most of the time due to Illya's playful nature, she would always challenge her brother to some game whether it be looking out for certain objects or racing all the way home.

For her amusement this time, "oniichan! Let's see who'll get home first!"

"Sure, but before that there is something I want to try".

"OK".

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear of any human presence, Shirou closed his eyes as he began to hold an imagine in his head. Practicing the entire year with the guidance of Illya and Sella, his ability to project had significantly improved to which he had now transcended his original limitation. Although not perfect, he was confident his skills had evolved to a higher level as his imaginary items were more stable and capable of staying in the world for longer. Imagining all the little details from every single bolt and screw to solid frames, he picked a name that could describe his evolved projection ability. "Trace on!"

Standing aside, Illya's eyes widened in amazement as several lines of energy appeared twisting, turning, and connecting as soon enough the projection began to solidify into a solid mass. Seeing it completed, the young homunculus jumped excitedly into the air at what her brother had made for her. "A bike! You made me a bike! Exactly the one I saw on the T.V.! Thank you oniichan!"

Shirou chuckled, "well just don't get too attached to it. It'll only last for an hour at most".

"You're definitely getting better. Even I can't make a projection this good".

"Well if you studied technology more you'd probably do it better then me".

"Give yourself more credit" Illya happily smiled, "you'll definitely become a great magus someday".

"Unlikely" Shirou sadly sighed. "I can only use reinforce and projection as any other kind of magic I'm just terrible at".

"Well I have a feeling you'll definitely become someone great. So that's why I think you should think of a cool nickname like Shirou the hero!" as Illya gave a bubbly look.

"Uhh, I don't think so . . . ."

"Come on oniichan, you need to think of a cool nickname for yourself or else I'm going to name you!"

Giving a strained laugh, there weren't exactly a lot of cool names out there to begin with. Most names that were given in the magical community were by his sense absolutely cheesy as he'd rather just be called Shirou then anything else. But seeing his sister insistent of him getting a name, he thought of one that was both simple and modest. "How about just Shirou the mage smith?"

Illya gave a deep thoughtful look before returning back to her happy demeanor. "That's a dumb name. I still think Shirou the hero is better".

Chuckling once more, the mage smith projected a skateboard onto the ground as he stepped on it. "I'll tell you what, whoever get's home first will be the name I'll stick with" as he then kicked off the ground as he boarded down the street.

"Hey! That's no fair! You got a head start!" as Illya jumped on her bike to give chase.

* * *

~ Fuyuki city (Emiya residence) ~ (late evening)

Preparing for the evening, Sella made dinner as she along with Leysitt, Illya, Shirou, and Kiritsugu sat to eat. Even Taiga joined in as a surprise visit as she sat to eat with the unusual family.

But regardless of how crude this family gathering was, it had a very pleasant atmosphere as they were all able to come together in peace and share a good moment with one another. Though Leysritt didn't mind the company so long as her mistress was OK, Sella still felt a bit uncomfortable about the entire thing even after all this time. But slowly she was coming to accept it. Even grow a bit fond of being around people who smiled and laughed as she found herself joining in along with it. After a year in being in a regular human society, she dared to say she understood a bit better what it meant to be human.

As the evening began to come to a close, what dinner would be complete without a show?

With the meal finished, desert was served as cake was presented. Each enjoying their slice, there was only one last piece left on the plate. Reaching out her fork, Taiga aimed to retrieve it. As her silverware was inches away it was intercepted as her neighbor was also reaching for it as the two forks collided.

"I was going to take the last slice" said Taiga as she eyed the Einzbern maid who sat on her left.

"You are only but a guest" said Leysritt. "It is rather improper of you to be laying claim on the last slice".

"Well as a guest shouldn't I be offered the last slice? It is after all better etiquette of a host".

"An uninvited guest" the maid corrected. "I would like to have the last piece".

"Why do you need it?" as Taiga eyed Leysritt's chest. "Haven't you grown enough as it is?"

"I highly doubt you're going to get any better" Leysritt responded as she eyed Taiga's chest noting the significant difference between them.

"All right that's it! You asked for it!"

Both kicking there chairs back, the two dueled it out with forks with a rapid jousting assault. Impressively with each attack, the tips of their forks struck each other rebounding back as they struck each other again. As Taiga was giving her all behind each hit, Leysritt at this point was humoring her matching her speed and strength as she found this all rather amusing.

However Taiga knew she couldn't win this match physically. "_If that's the case . . . ._" being as precise as possible with the smallest deviation, she deflected her opponents fork as she swung back to the last piece of cake. "Mine!"

"No you don't" as Leysritt threw her fork hitting the tip of the plate as it flung the pastry into the air.

Not deterred in the slightest, Taiga adjusted her movements grabbing her dish in order to catch it.

But reacting with lightning fast reflexes, Leysitt had grabbed her nearest utensil being a knife as she recoiled back to swing up with it. With the incredible speed and strength she wielded, she had not only cleanly cleaved Taiga's ceramic dish in half but also the cake in midair. Falling in two separate pieces, one fell on Illya's plate while the other onto Shirou's face.

"Thanks Leysritt" Illya chimed.

"Yeah thanks . . . ." Shirou said sourly.

"Geez, please try not to damage the china" said Sella as with a wave of her hand she repaired what was broken.

Thus the night ended with a laugh.

But before the day could truly end, Kiritsugu had one last thing he had to do. Calling Shirou and Illya to his study, he was going to give them a choice. What they decided would determine what he would do next.

"What did you want to talk about papa?" Illya asked.

"Yeah, what is it dad?" then said Shirou.

Gathering himself for what he was about to say, it wasn't going to be easy. He swore after the great fire that burned the city to live a pacifist life. But with Illya back with him, so much had changed. The Einzbern household would hunt his daughter relentlessly to re-ascertain her. With their resources, they would eventually succeed. On top of that, if his initial plan failed to stop the fifth holy grail war Illya would undoubtedly be chosen as one of the masters to participate putting her in further danger. So he needed to make sure they were prepared. ". . . . Danger is lurking on the horizon. A threat too great for either of you to face. When that time comes you both will face enemies who will not hesitate to kill you".

At hearing this, both children gave a staggered look.

". . . . So for whatever time I have left, I want you both to train hard as I'll teach you everything I know from techniques to tactics you can use to exploit other magus. However I present this only to you as a choice. If you do not wish to get involved then I'll try to think of something else. So what do you want to do?"

Looking to each other, Illya and Shirou wasn't really sure how to answer as they found themselves in a situation that was bigger then anything they've ever encountered. But between the two, Shirou had already made up his mind. Danger would meet them one day or another and he needed to be stronger to protect the people he cared for and those that couldn't protect themselves. However Illya didn't want to fight anyone if she didn't have too. If anything, Sella and Leysritt would always be there for her when she needed help. However . . . . She knew she couldn't depend on them forever as someday somewhere down the line something may happen in which she'll need to defend herself.

"OK" Shirou agreed.

"If papa thinks it's best" said Illya hesitantly, "then OK".

Kiritsugu nodded, but there was one last thing he wanted to cover before everyone went to sleep. "Illya . . . . I know it's not much of an inheritance, but it's yours if you want it".

"What is it?"

Stripping his shirt, the former mage killer showed his back to them as there was a circular tattoo with an extremely intricate pattern to it.

"A magic crest" as Illya instantly recognized it.

"Yes, the Emiya magic crest" said Kiritsugu putting his shirt back on as he turned back. Although it was only but a fraction, it still contained the long history and research of space time magic the Emiya family had gathered for many years. For a time he considered in giving it to Shirou. But due to his low affinity for magic and also that he wasn't his son by blood, the transfer would have most likely failed and end up killing him. However Illya had the potential to inherit it as she had all the right qualities. Frankly it would have been more use to her then him anymore. Though the curse was killing him and deteriorated his magic circuits, magic crests functioned independently to that of it's user as an external source. So it was safe for him to transfer it to her. Although he wasn't ever interested in researching, he applied a few of his still working circuits into the crest of what he felt would be useful.

Giving a small smile, "will this make me officially Illya Emiya?"

"Illya Emiya or Illyasviel von Einzbern, whichever you feel more comfortable with".

". . . . I think" as the young homunculus warmly smiled, "Illya Emiya will be fine".

Thus a new fate has now been put into motion.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: I hope this chapter was good as I wanted to add some context before jumping right into the story. With Illya and her two maids living with Kiritsugu and Shirou, I figured how could their lives have changed. So I surmised Shirou would be much better at magic and Kiritsugu would find a way to apply more normalcy to Illya's life.

Now to side notes, I'm aware homunculus don't need to eat food so long as they have prana to sustain them. However they still have a working digestive system and eating is something a pleasure Illya, Sella, and Leysritt enjoy.

Also for those who are unaware, Illya is the same age or a bit older then Shirou. But because of her physiology she could not 'grow up'. Though with things different now, she'll look her age as that's what I have planned.

Finally is the character Miyu who appears in the magical girl Illya story. Her back story is rather interesting in how she is connected to Illya. But for the context of this story, it won't be relevant till much later.

So thanks for taking the time in reading this fic and I hope you can review it as well.


	3. The Dawn

The Story of Illya Emiya

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fate Stay franchise or the characters associated with them.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

The Dawn

* * *

~ Fuyuki city ~ (several years later)

It was early morning as two teens were in a cemetery of several shrines as the pair were there to pay their respects.

For the one who now resided there was that of Kiritsugu Emiya. The former mage killer had now passed on to the next world after holding on for so many years. But regardless of the strength of his will or the support of his loved ones, the curse finally caught up to him. Though the roguish man had a lot to answer for and many regrets in his life, when it came to his children, it was at least that one thing he knew he did right. He may not have been a great man, but he made sure as hell to be a good father to both Illya and Shirou.

Although he wasn't exactly a typical or perhaps traditional dad, he did his best to uphold to that ideal. For the time he had left, they were filled with bliss. But with the flame of his life so short, he did all he could to prepare for the future of what may happen. Even after death, there was at least one last thing he could do for his kids to which he entrusted to Sella to carry out. But for what it may concern, it was a matter for another time.

Kneeling before his grave was a young beautiful girl in her teen's having waist long silver hair, crimson eyes, and sporting a high school uniform. Illya Emiya had indeed grown into a fine young lady living a life her father wanted for her away from violence and the harsh expectations of the magical world. Although she could have stayed in a child's body, even she knew she had to grow up eventually. So with careful adjustments by Sella, her body 'aged' by one year for every year that passed simulating growth.

Standing behind her was that of her adopted brother Shirou Emiya. He had grown much over the years having slightly spiked reddish orange hair, being somewhat taller then Illya, and also sporting the same high school uniform. When the day finally came that their dad had passed on, he was heart broken beyond words. Although the pain of this loss was great, he would honor the ideals of his adopted father becoming the hero he strive to be. With Illya, Sella, and Leysritt around to keep him level headed, he would try not to be so reckless as they cared for him as he in turn cared for them and didn't want to make them worry.

Burning some incense as they prayed for their dad, "watch over us OK papa" said Illya, "I hope you and mama are happy together in heaven".

"It's about time we left" said Shirou, "or else we're going to be late for school" to which they then departed.

* * *

~ Homurahara academy ~

Arriving at school, things proceeded as they usually did for the Emiyas. But more so for Illya at what greeted her at the front gate.

"Good morning Illya-chan!"

"How are you this morning?"

"Hey did you see that show yesterday?"

Since her debut, all of Illya's closest friends would wait for her every morning at the same spot just for the simple reason of wanting to talk to her.

"Good morning Illya" said Miyu somewhat shyly. "Let's have another good day".

Looking to the stoic girl, Illya gave her a warm smile. If any of them changed the most it would have most definitely been her. Although Miyu may start off very harsh and cynical of others, she was genuinely a good person who honestly cared so much for others to why she took on so many burdens on her own. But after cracking her exterior, there was certainly a tender side to her. Taking her hands into her own, "yes, let's have another good day" she smiled.

"Just look how adorable Miyu-tan can be!" as another of their friend's placed her hand on theirs.

"Don't touch me" Miyu instantly responded giving her 'friend' the cold shoulder causing her to sob a bit.

"_Definitely something that needs working on_" as Illya gave a strained chuckle.

Meanwhile as Illya was hanging out with her friends, Shirou had his own business to attend too as he was called away by Issei. For some time now he had been aiding the student council with fix it jobs to free up some resources for other expenditures. Frankly he didn't mind helping as it provided constant opportunities in practicing his reinforcement magic. But it also helped when your friend happens to be student council president in which you can call in a favor once in a while.

"You've been a lot of help" smiled Issei, "I wouldn't know what to do without you".

"You flatter me" said Shirou, "but I was just doing what I can is all".

"Don't be modest. You deserve the credit with how much money you were able to help us save".

"Really? Though I don't really think it's necessary in the grand scheme of things".

"Hmm? What makes you say that?"

Answering just that, they had arrived at the student council room where they could hear two girls arguing inside. Pushing the door just slightly enough to peek inside, they saw what was going on.

Watching, both Issei and Shirou could only sigh at the typical sight.

For the two girls who were arguing were none other then Rin Tohsaka and Luvia Edelfelt. Since beginning high school, both of them were considered school idols as they were not only top notch academically but very beautiful as well. For everyone who knew them, they generally behaved in front of others in a very high class lady like fashion carrying themselves with both considerable grace and elegance. However behind the scenes, they were quite different being devious, competitive, and perhaps a tad bit manipulative. Though they kept these tendencies very well hidden, when they were around each other they couldn't help but want to out do the other no matter what the goal was. In an attempt to prove who was better, they both ended up competing with each other for council seats only for both of them to tie for vice president.

Now as for Shirou's belief, although Rin and Luvia never outwardly showed it they were both quite wealthy. But to what extent, even he didn't know nor did he really care to ask as it wasn't his business. But when it came to purchasing items needed for school, the two girls would constantly go at it in a display at who had more money then the other.

"You really want to get that?" Luvia mocked, "only commoners would go for something of such low quality".

"Oh really?" Rin countered, "have you taken a look at what you're getting? Pathetic".

They would have continued arguing until they noticed the door creak open as both the student council president and his friend walked in. Putting back on their masks, "president, Shirou, welcome back".

"What brings you around here Emiya-kun?"

For the most part, the two boys decided to play this out as they've known for a while what kind of people they were, but didn't want to make a scene of it. "Well I invited Shirou here to see what he will be able to do" said Issei. "Depending on what he can fix we'll be able to free up some funding".

"I still don't see why?" said Luvia, "it's not necessary as I can easily replace what's broken".

"There is no need to trouble Emiya-kun" then said Rin.

"It's alright" Shirou smiled, "I'm happy to help in any way I can. It's the least I can do for the hard work you've all invested into this school".

At such a remark, both girls gave a small smile. They did appreciate how hard working he was as he didn't complain in the slightest no matter what was asked of him. Regardless of the difficulty or struggle of the situation, Shirou showed how indomitable his perseverance was. For this, they held a sense of admiration for him.

"So what needs looking into?"

"It's actually a few projectors in a few classes" said Issei.

"I can show you to them" then said Rin.

"Alright" Shirou answered as they were then on their way. Going from class to class, he examined the machines finding an assortment of problems ranging from minor to major issues. But nothing too significant that he couldn't deal with.

Exiting from one of the classes, "hello sempai, I hope your day has been going well".

Looking to his kouhai, Shirou gave her a cheerful look. "It's been going well, and how about you Sakura?"

Giving the boy her warm smile, "good".

Nodding, Shirou smiled. The girl was Sakura Matou, she was a year young then him thus making her his kouhai. For the most part, she was a very warm and caring person who had plenty of great qualities. However . . . . He couldn't help but feel an underlining sadness to her regardless of the smiles she always showed everyone.

"Oh, hello sempai" as Sakura then gave a polite bow to Rin, "if there is anything I can do for you please tell me".

"No, it's quite alright" said Rin.

Watching the two girls exchange words, the mage smith couldn't help but feel a slight awkwardness between them. Frankly this always seemed to be the case when he saw Sakura and Rin talk with one another. But then again it probably was just his imagination as he was more then likely reading too much into the situation. Thus concluding his business with the council, the school day progressed like any other with classes, lectures, lunch period, and other work. With school over for the day, he figured he'd get a head start on his repair job.

"Are you going to be late coming home oniichan?" Illya questioned, "are you going to make it for dinner? Sella will be cooking something good tonight".

"Don't worry" Shirou chuckled, "I'll call it quits before it get's too late as I should make it home by night. Just make sure Leysritt doesn't eat my share OK".

The young homunculus gave a warm laugh to this. "Then you better hurry as I can't make promises. But are you sure you don't want me to stay to keep you company?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Just head home first. I'll see you there".

"OK, later oniichan. Come home as soon as you can" as Illya had then departed. Leaving the school as she began to walk home, her mind drifted daydreaming and articulating the events of the day with so many things to think about. But then tugging the straps to her backpack, she grimaced at recollecting something. "Ahh! I forgot my book in class! Without it I can't finish today's assignment! Should I go back and get it?" as she looked up to see it becoming dark. "Maybe . . . . But I am getting hungry" as she took a step forward only to stop again. "Ehh, but oniichan will definitely scold me if I miss my homework . . . ." Debating what she should do, she decided as she turned about and started walking back to school.

* * *

~ Homurahara academy ~ (late evening)

The night was warm as there was a slight breeze as Rin and Luvia stood on top of the roof facing each others backs to one another.

Shining above them were the lunar rays of the moon as it's light permeated the darkness as a gentle breeze blew by them. But regardless of the pleasant and still night, anyone around could feel the heavy tension that was occurring between the two girls.

"So you're a master huh?" said Luvia. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my rival".

Looking to the command seal on her hand, ". . . . Yeah, but I wouldn't expect anything less of you either" said Rin as a command seal had also shined on Luvia's hand. "I really wish we can keep this civil between us".

"You know better as I do. This is a war for the grail where everyone will do whatever is needed in order to win. So it will get undoubtedly messy".

"I know. But eventually the two of us will have to fight. However I'd rather not cause any unnecessary destruction if it can be helped".

"Like fighting at school? I can agree to those terms as I'd really hate to be a pest upon the lives of others. But if there is nothing more to say I'll be going then".

"Well just don't go dying before I get my chance at you" Rin smirked.

"Same goes to you" Luiva retorted, "I still need to prove once and for all that I'm the better one between us" to which she then left leaving Rin alone as she walked out towards the edge that overlooked the entire school.

After a moment, a ghostly shade began to materialize before solidifying taking on the physical shape of a grown man adorning crimson and brown attire. "Was it wise to let her leave like that? If you wanted, I could have sniped her".

"You could have, but it's not as simple as that Archer. She's definitely no fool to meet me up here without some kind of defense. But just as importantly, we don't know what servant she has. Having such a lack of knowledge can be a very dangerous thing on the battlefield".

"Hmm" as Archer then stared intently at her. "But that's not only it is it?"

"Hmph . . . . I may not like her, but in a way I do care for her as she is one of the closest things I have to a real friend. Sad and ironic in it's own way I suppose . . . . But I honestly don't wish no ill towards her". Then shaking her head as she centered herself, "well enough about that. We need to plan our best course of action. It would probably be best to take full advantage of your class in picking an area with the best sniping zone while keeping the enemy in a closed and limited area. However it would have been helpful if I knew who you were . . . . ". In such a relationship, it was important to know the strengths and weaknesses of your allies in order to best compensate and plan around them for the best cohesion. In the case of servants, their legends told volumes of what they were capable of and in some cases how to defeat them. Though for the case of her Archer, he didn't seem to know who he was and that made it difficult to make a proper plan for him.

Just before Archer could speak, "sounds good, but a very boring way to fight".

Becoming wide eye at the interruption, the pair looked back to see a man in blue standing on the fence looking to them with a predator like expression.

"I've been having one long boring night. Perhaps you two can entertain me for a while" as he then summoned a lance within his hand.

"Lancer!"

* * *

~ Homurahara academy ~ (late evening)

Finishing everything he planned to do, Shirou called it a day as he quickly gathered all his things together to leave. "I better hurry or else dinner will be over. I better move fast or Sella might lecture me again about proper time management".

Strapping on his backpack, he started walking fast before breaking out into a light jog as he soon found himself outside.

Arriving in the courtyard, he would have continued right home only to stop at hearing clanging metal in the distance. Now in such cases, any human would have reacted in one of two ways. They would either ignore it and continue along their way or be curious enough to stay and investigate. Now in the circumstance of that of Shirou Emiya, it would have probably been better he if remained ignorant and just left. But in deciding to look into it there is usually a saying that accompanies those who stick their nose where it doesn't belong. Simply, curiosity killed the cat.

Following the noise, it soon became apparent to him it was the sound of bladed weapons striking against each other as it was a very distinctive with the way it vibrated through the air.

Getting closer as the fighting grew louder, the mage smith peaked around the corner to see two unusually dressed men fighting. Watching the intensity of their fight with their next to inhuman strength and speed, he knew exactly what they were. "Servants? That can't be right. How can they be here? The holy grail war should not have started till much later. I better get back home quickly to let everyone know what's going on". Starting to back away, he then heard a crunch which caused his blood to run cold upon realizing he had just stepped on a stray wood branch.

If the servants senses were as good as he was told, "looks like we have an uninvited guest" said Lancer as he immediately appeared in front of him.

Catching a shortness in his breath, Shirou had to quickly run through his options which all concluded to one thing. That was to turn around and start running as fast as he could. His dad had given him many tips and tricks on how to fight against other magus. However against a servant, the best course of action was to escape. Regardless of how powerful or talented any magus was, they were simply out matched versus the raw power and abilities of a legendary hero. Quickly turning about, he started to run making his way into the courtyard towards the front gate hoping to make it into the residential district in hopes of losing his pursuer.

"Sorry kid" as Lancer cut him off, "nothing personal. But we can't have outsiders knowing our business".

Seeing no where else to go, Shirou ran towards the school making his way inside in hopes he could duck out in one of the classrooms. With adrenaline coursing through his system, it all felt like a blur as he sprinted down hallways, through stairways, and around whatever he had to in order to survive.

But once again, "as fun as this chase has been, it's about time I ended this" said Lancer appearing in front of him once more as he pulled back ready to pierce him with his spear.

Feeling the tinge of fear as his face tightened, if there was no way he could escape then he was sure as hell going to give Lancer a fight. "I don't plan on dying yet. There are still things I have to do! A dream I still have to fulfill! But if death is going to claim me this day then I'm not going to let you take me so easily!" So utilizing his reinforcement magic, he strengthened his body to it's maximum potential. With his enhanced muscles, his body was comparable to that of a super human capable of miraculous feats of strength and speed. It was only after sparring against Leysritt and having two of his ribs cracked by her did he fully comprehend how fragile the human body was. But it also gave him a good idea of what kind of opponent he might have to face. So taking further precautions, he reinforced his uniform to be as strong as steel acting as armor for further protection. Having his arms in front of him in the gesture of holding a weapon, "trace on!" as he imagined a broad sword as it soon appeared in his hands.

"A magus huh?" Lancer sneered, "this should prove to be an interesting fight". With that it began as he started to repeatedly joust advancing forward as Shirou had no choice but to fall back to defend himself.

Grimacing as he parried each spear strike, "_damn it, this is all I can do_". He was barely matching Lancer blow for blow as from this exchange he knew his opponent was just toying with him. Furthermore he was in a severe disadvantage as he was constantly draining his prana to keep his reinforcement working. Compared to a legendary hero, he was still too much of a novice to truly compete against such an opponent. However there was one thing he could exploit which was Lancer's weapon. Due to the enclosed space of the hallway, the servant couldn't use the full range of motion of his weapon. When the timing was right, he was going to hit him when an opening appeared.

Continuing to joust repeatedly, Lancer was enjoying this fight as a child with a magnifier glass would over a colony of ants. He could have crushed his opponent with relative ease at any moment he wished. But as was any true warrior, fighting was his one true enjoyment in life being the stronger the better. Though this magus kid certainly wasn't that great, "_he definitely has guts. I'll give him that. Let's see how long he can last_".

Blocking each attack, Shirou saw his moment as the spear aimed down attempting to strike his gut. Using all his strength and body momentum, he forced the spear down as low as he could as he then stepped onto the head kicking it into the ground forcing the weapon to be stuck in the ground. Kicking off once more, he lunged forward planning to stab Lancer.

"Don't get cocky you brat!" Lancer shouted as he forced his spear up ripping it out of the ground.

Reacting instantly, Shirou attempted to block it only to watch as his sword shattered into several metal bits as they hung in the air before him.

Jousting once more, the mage smith narrowly dodged it only for Lancer to twist his hips striking his weapon into Shirou's side as he flung like a rag doll through a classroom door colliding with several desks along the way as he came to a stop against the wall.

"Uhh . . . . That hurt" Shirou groaned. That hit most likely cracked a few bones as he got the wind knocked out of him.

"Well it's been fun brat" as Lancer walked in casually with his spear hanging over his shoulders. "But it's about time I ended this" to which he twirled it in his hand.

". . . . Not yet" as Shirou stood as he was wobbling on his feet. Summoning another broad sword, Lancer was quick to smash it followed by another sword and another. With the servant moving to his final attack, he stabbed forward as Shirou caught it with his two hands as the tip was touching his uniform threatening to crack his armor like shell. "_I can still fight. But what weapon can possibly stand up to a servant?_" For Lancer easily broke his steel weapons. If he tried to build a more complicated weapon such as a gun, it would be a wasted gamble at how much prana it took to build one not to mention his doubts it would even work on his opponent. Thus, what weapon could he possibly imagine that could compete against Lancer. Within just that moment of clarity, "a_ hero's weapon!_" as he continued to hold back the spear. Why couldn't he analyze the spear? It was still a weapon based on the same rules of any other. "_Well better then nothing, reinforce!_" as Shirou began to break down the components of Lancer's spear analyzing it's composition and form until his mind created a full image of it generating a blue print. Having the basic schematics, he needed to now get some room between them as Shirou slipped away. Then holding his hand out, "trace on!"

And looking on with both surprise and intrigue, Lancer smirked upon seeing his magus opponent summon an exact replica of his Gae Bolg. "Well I'll tell you kid, you sure know how to keep things interesting" to which the fight continued on.

* * *

~ Homurahara academy ~

But meanwhile as the bout was going on, Illya had arrived sometime ago to witness her brother's struggle as he was barely hanging in there against his servant opponent. But as much as she wanted to run in and help him, she needed to remain calm and focused as she wouldn't be improving the situation in the slightest. In order to beat a servant, it needed to be done by another servant. Although there was a chance that the summoning might fail, she couldn't think about that as her brother's life laid in the balance.

Quickly formulating the summoning circle, she projected the necessary ingredients quickly combining them as she began the summoning chant. Praying with all her heart, she needed to summon a hero that was strong enough to protect her brother.

Finishing the final verses, the summoning circle began to light up. Seeing this, Illya stood back to witness what she had summoned.

* * *

~ Homurahara academy ~

Shirou was sweating intensely from fatigue as he pushed his body as far as it could go. Against a superior opponent with higher experience of the same weapon, all he was doing was delaying the inevitable. Soon enough he had dropped to his knees as Gae Bolg shattered in his hands.

"Not bad kid" as Lancer recoiled his spear. "But this is the end" as he was ready to deal the killing shot.

Just outside, a woman with neatly tied up blond hair wearing a blue dress and armor held Illya close as she jumped to the floor the battle was occurring on. Swinging her blade of wind in one hand, an explosion of force destroyed all the windows within the classroom as the glass shards flew inwards.

Shirou ducked and covered as the debris pelted against his back while Lancer stood there indifferently as they bounced off him.

Flying right into the room, the knightly servant stood in guard position moving just in front of her master to make certain she was not in harms way.

Seeing that her brother was alive and well, Illya focused her attention on that of his assailant as her gaze became very focused and determined. Though this would be her first live combat experience, her father taught her well in what to do. With the command seal shining as she squeezed her hand into a fist, "let's go Saber!"

"Yes!" she responded as they were ready to engage the enemy.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Well I hope this chapter was entertaining.

Based on proper training, Shirou should be much better at reinforce and project. Plus with guidance, he should be able to use prana more efficiently then before rather then hurt himself trying to charge power through his magic circuits. Thus he was able to copy Lancer's Gae Bolg. Can't wait for him to take a little peak inside the Gate of Babylon.

Though I never quite understood Lancer to why he try to kill Shirou. Now obviously at first he was under the interpretation he was just some human. With magic needing to be a secret, he had to go. But after discovering his magical properties, he still wanted to kill him nonetheless. But what I found curious was that Lancer originally was commanded to scout and test his enemies, but not to truly engage and kill the enemy. But hell, I just went with it.

For those who didn't know, Sakura Matou is the biological sister of Rin Tohsaka. However due to heir succession, magical families generally only had one kid to pass along their magic crest as not to cause unnecessary competition or jealousy amongst siblings. So Sakura was adopted by the Matou family. Due to her immense proficiency in magic she was made their heir which really angered her adopted brother Shinji to which he did very cruel things to her. So I got something planned for him and it's going to hurt.

Luvia and Rin generally behave well with each other. But in the Prisma series, they are quite different people and all the more amusing.

So thanks for taking the time in reading this fic and I hope you can review it as well.


End file.
